The Ultimate Anime Obsession Games!
by WasteOfAnArrow
Summary: Collaboration with TheGirlOfManyObsessions and PaytonOfTheFunk. We have taken 4 animes, Fruits Basket, Naruto, Ouran High School Host Club, and Avatar: The Last Airbender in a fight for survival... Against two crazy fangirls!
1. Chapter 1

_EdwardXBella4eva-italics_

**PaytonOfTheFunk-Bold**

Both-Plain text

Welcome. To. The. ULTIMATE ANIME OBSESSION GAMES!! Brought to you by the Anime Channel and Honda.

Welcome obsessed fangirls (or fanboys… ), to the showdown of the century! We have taken over Bill Gate's home without his permission or knowledge to host this one of a kind match! We shall gather 4 characters from 3 popular anime shows!

Naruto- Gaara, Naruto, Kakashi, and Sauske.

Avatar- Aang, Jet, Zuko, and Sokka.

Fruits Basket- Kyo, Shigure, Yuki, and Haru.

**Hi! I'm PaytonOfTheFunk!**

_And I am EdwardXBella4eva!_

**We shall be kidnapping each of these lovely characters, and putting them through rigorous, challenging, scary, crazy, and highly embarrassing challenges that will more or less make them lose their own dignity and self confidence!**

_Basically, we're taking them to hell and back!_

**After being publicly humiliated, they will be criticized by our studio audience.**

_That's YOU!_

**But, there is a twist … yes… a twist… *evil laugh* **

_Our obsessions shall be rated, and the one with the lowest score… Shall be eliminated… But! We have a surprise for them…_

**The losing contestants… will be put on the auction block!!!!!!! And sold… for a month.**

_*nods slowly* So at the end of each chapter with a competition, you, the studio audience shall tell us who to kick off, because it is too painful for us to choose ourselves._

**And, we are too lazy to do it ourselves. **

_So we have you do the dirty work! *evil laughter*_

**Remember… The first chapter does not come up until we get reviews!**

_They are a vital source to our… umm… thinking-ness… Oh! And flames will be used for roasting marshmallows! _

**And flamers will be flamed back with some not very nice stuff. WHICH WILL BE POSTED FOR THE WORLD TO SEE!! *dramatic music***

So… LET THE GAMES BEGIN!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

***hits selves with shovels***

**TGOMO: Hey guys, we are so sorry for the lack of updates, but SOMEBODY was grounded for two months… AGAIN! *glares***

**POTF: I'M SORRY!! *cries***

**And now, to the land where furry and sexy-fine are all bundled up into one furry-sexy-fine package! FRUITS BASKET!!!**

**Disclaimer: I think it's pretty clear that neither of us are the almighty Natsuki Takaya.**

**NT: Damn straight.**

* * *

Kyo: Damn rat!

Yuki: Stupid cat.

K: Don't call me stupid!

*Tohru watches argument from distance smiling*

Shigure: What is it this time?

T: *sighs and smiles* Kyo is challenging Yuki to a racing rematch.

S: Again? *annoyed and whiny*

T: *nods*

S: Ahh… *walks away*

*phone rings*

T: *answers* Hello?

Person 1: *creepy, deepish voice* Yes, hello. Is this Tohru Honda?

T: Yes? May I ask who this is?

P1: That is not important. Now, you must listen to our instructions as followed.

*scuffling*

Person 2: *creepy, slightly higher voice* You must be out of the house today, just for a short time. We will not tell you why, so don't ask. Just do it.

*click*

T: *stares at phone* Well that was odd… but I guess it wouldn't hurt to visit Hana and Uo. *calls*

K: Who was that?

T: I… I don't know… But they need me to go out today for some reason.

Y: Ms. Honda, are you sure that's safe?

K: Yeah, I mean, some random person telling you to leave for the house today seems pretty suspicious to me…

T: *smiles* Thank you both for caring about me so much, but I'll be fine. I called Hana and Uo and made some plans with them.

*Y and K look worried but nod anyway*

*Y exits after placing a hand on T's shoulder*

T: Is something wrong, Kyo? *He still looks worried*

K: Just… Just be careful okay?

T: *smiles and nods*

K: *smirks lightly before nudging her forehead with his fist* Good girl. *exits room*

T: *leaves*

* * *

**(TGOMO: AWW!! TOHRU/KYO-NESS!!)**

**(PODF: Hey, stop breaking the fourth wall!)**

**(TGOMO: But isn't tha--)**

**(PODF: Utdutdut shushshushshush…)**

**(TGOMO: Oh, right…*sigh*)**

* * *

Y: *thinking* That was very strange…

K: *thinking* Why did Tohru have to suddenly leave?

*knock on door*

Y: *answers* Hatsaharu? What are you doing here?

H: I was hoping you could answer that question. I just got this note saying to come here at once.

Y: *thinking again* This is weird…

*S, H, K, and Y, all sit in living room when power flickers*

H: That's odd, there isn't a storm out; I wonder why the power's failing…

*power goes out*

K: And why we're sitting in a blackout. *angry and sarcastic*

*shuffling*

S: W-who's there!?

K: Come out or deal with me!

Y: Like that's much of a threat.

K: Why I oughta-!

*4 loud poofs (H, S, K, and Y transforming to their zodiac forms)*

H: *in his cow form* Well this is scary…

K: *in his cat form* Dammit! What the hell happened!?

S: *in his dog form* TURN THE LIGHTS ON!!

*power comes back on to reveal two girls in their mid-teens standing over them, grinning triumphantly and fangirly from ear to ear*

*Taller one is holding K in her arms and S on a leash on her wrist*

*Shorter one is holding Y (in his rat form) in a cage and a cattle prod, while grasping H's horns forcefully*

K: THE HELL!?

*shorter one kisses H on the forehead-Taller one clutches K to chest*

S: What about me!? *H kicks him* Oww…

Y: Umm… Excuse me miss…

Short Girl: *lifts cage to face grinning* Yeeeeeees?

Y: Who are you?

K: And what the hell is going on here!?

*Two girls smirk while pulling out gasmasks and strange tanks that magically appeared from behind their backs*

H: Are those…?

*all three pass out*

Short Girl: *muffled* Mission accomplished!

Tall Girl: 4 down… *takes off gas mask* 12 to go!

*girls put knock-out-gas and masks away in randomly appearing bag*

*put adored boys in the trunk of the big van that had a Back to the Future look to it*

Both: Next stop: Ouran Land!

* * *

**As you can see, we love them a lot, by the way we threaten with cattle prods and sleeping gas. :D**

**Oh, and by the way, the shorter one is PaytonOfTheFunk and the taller one is TheGirlOfManyObessions, just so you all know! :D**

**TGOMF: Sorry for taking so long, once again!!**

**POTF: SORRY!!!**

**TGOMF: You better be sorry!! Stop getting grounded!!**

**POTF: It wasn't MY fault!!**

**TGOMF: … *stares***

**POTF: W-what? It was the sub!!**

**TGOMF: *facepalm***

**Also, POTF and I have decided to add a little something special: The chance to be part of our studio audience!!! You all are a part of it automatically, but we are giving you the chance to be a recognized member; meaning, you can get dialogue and become part of the story!**

**There are requirements, though, but just three.**

**First, it is suggested that you become a member on Fanfiction, that way it will make this story easy to track and to get updates. It is not required, but it is highly suggested.**

**Second, tell us who your favorite character is, but ONLY ONE from each category so we can put you into certain "squads" or cheering teams (if you don't know who some of the characters are, ask and we will send you a bio, but you have to be a member on FF for that). The characters you may choose from are Kyo, Yuki, Shigure, or Haru from FB- Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke, or Kakashi from N- Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, or Kyoya from OHSHC- Aang, Zuko, Sokka, or Jet from A:TLA**

**And finally, tell us why you love each character and why you are obsessed with them!**

**And that's it!**

**We hope to hear from you all very soon and we will try to update as soon as we can! (High school can be a bitch… Lol!)**

**Sayonara!!!**

**PaytonOfTheFunk and TheGirlOfManyObessions**


	3. Chapter 3

**-try to sneak away unnoticed but stopped by readers holding pitchforks and tourches-**

**Heh heh…**

**Disclaimer: (Sora) I don't know what I'm doing here, but some random chick dragged me somewhere, stole my keyblade, and refused to give it back until I said this –reads paper- disclaimer. "Sorry, but TGOMO and POTF are crying because they do not own OHSHC. It is owned by Bisco Hatori." **

**Ha! Sucks to be them!**

Tamaki: Alright gentlemen… and Haruhi… today is our bi-annual makeover day!

-Two girls both wearing kitty ears and tails with barber smocks and grinning demonically stepped out from behind him-

Tamaki: Our old looks are starting to become dull, and I'm sure the ladies would gush over our new hairstyles!

Hikaru and Kaoru: What do you mean dull? Our personal family barber cuts off our dead ends every week!

Haruhi: Um…if I could point something out…you two wear the same hairstyle everyday. Wouldn't it be nice to have something new? It's not like it won't ever grow back…

Taller girl: OKAY! We are ready to start! –darkly- The twins go first.

Twins: What?

-girls yank twins into the ENOURMOUS closet-

K: Where are the supplies?

H: And makeup?

K: And the hair stuff?

H: And the chairs?

Shorter girl: Oh, don't worry, the chairs are right here. –shoves twins in chairs-

Twins: And who are you!

TG: Don't worry about that. Now, just close your eyes, and relax, and it will all be over before you know it.

Both: -relaxed- Okay…

TG: POTF! Get me the hot wax!

H: Hot wax?

TG: Don't question my methods, my love.

H: What?

TG: What?

SG: -enters- Hot wax!

TG: Kay, put it in the bag.

K: Wait, weren't you going to use that on us? –is still questing why they would have it in the first place-

SG: Shush, shush, shush… after your facial, my darling. –kisses cheek-

K: -stares blankly- What the-!

SG: What?

TG: First, to ensure maximum comfort, we have developed a new method. So first, sniff this jar.

Twins: What is it?

SG: DO YOU WANT TO BE RELAXED OR NOT!

Twins: -sniff jar-

H: Hmm… This smells like Febreeze.

K: I think it smells like sweaty gym socks.

SG: -to TG- Not much difference…

TG: Now… -suddenly in physiatrist costume with beard (Much like Dr. Phil)- How does that make you feel…?

Twins: -fall on floor-

SG: -pulls lever as the chairs tip backwards into a trap door that suddenly appeared and the twins fall into mattress truck-

**TGOMO: -suddenly looks up from laptop-**

**POTF: Onee-san? What's wrong?**

**TGOMO: I'm not sure… I feel… a disturbance in the force…**

Meanwhile, millions of "brotherly love" love fangirls are glomping their computers in a futile attempt to witness the erotic-ness of it all.

TG: -steps out- OKAY!

SG: Tamaki, Kyoya! You're up!

Hunny: Wait, where are Hika-chan and Kaoru-chan?

TG: They're rinsing and repeating! Now come on! –drags Tamaki and Kyoya-

**TGOMO: Now, you may be wondering as to how Kyoya was unaware of our schemes. Well we have a perfectly logical excuse for that.**

**Readers: Why?**

**POTF: Because shut up.**

-10 minutes later-

H: They've been gone for awhile.

Mori: -nods-

HN: Should we check? –munches on cookie-

M: -nods-

H: They're gone!

M: -points-

H: A note? –reads- … How painfully blunt.

HN: What's it say? –still munching away-

_Went to lunch._

H: Do you know what this means? They've been kidnapped!

M: -nods-

HN: … I hope they get me cake.

**TGOMO: -tard grin-**

**POTF: -tard grin-**

**Readers: -glare-**

**TGOMO: Okay! We know we've been neglectful!**

**POTF: I WAS GROUNDED!**

**Man-Hobo: You've been ungrounded for three weeks. You two hung out last week.**

**POTF: Would you leave me alone!**

**Readers: -glare harder-**

**-both haul ass out-**

_**As a reminder, if you would like to be part of the story, please read the directions from the last chapter. And if you have any ideas for any of the challenges (which will happen at around chapter 6) please leave it for us in the review! It will be much appreciated!**_

_**Also people, after reviewing this, if you could, please review on POTF's story as well. We are writing this together, and we would both like recognition. Thanks all!**_

**-TGOMO and POTF**


	4. Chapter 4

**POTF: …..**

**TGOMO: …..**

**POTF: … What do I say to make them not beat me and throw my ass out the window? **

**TGOMO: Beats me… I SAID BEAT**_**S**_**! NOT BEAT! DON'T GET ANY IDEAS!**

**Man-Hobo: And here is where they start to profusely apologize. **

**POTF: I HAVE NO EXCUSE BECAUSE I HAVE HAD THIS DRAFT WRITTEN FOR TWO YEARS!**

**TGOMO: SCREW THAT FACT! WE HAVEN'T EVEN TOUCHED THIS IN ALMOST A YEAR! DEAR GOD WE'RE SORRY PEOPLE! DON'T KILL US! SEE? WE FINALLY UPDATED! 8D … ._.'****AD H**

**POTF: SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOOL! TOO MANY MORE APOLOGIES, AND WE WILL BE HOLDING THEM FROM THEIR PRECIOUS CRA-I MEAN… LAWLZ… LULZ…? LULZ?**

**TGOMO: WHO CARES? AND WHY ARE WE TALKING IN CAPS?**

**POTF: What are you talking about? **

**TGOMO: … I hate you sometimes. **

**READERS: GET ON WITH IT!**

**Both: ._. **

**Disclaimer: Our top story tonight: MK has added another plot twist to Naruto! POTF and TGOMO now have Naruto in their grasps! **

**-paper airplane flies in-**

**Breaking news! We have just received an important announcement! This just in... Another plot chicken has been hatched. MK once again owns Naruto. –angrily shreds paper-**

SG: Two villages, both alike in dignity, in fair Naruto-verse where we lay our scene…

TG: -smacks- Shut up! We're in Ninja Village! They'll hear you!

SG: Fine…and would it kill you to let me go to Suna first? I'm rather hungry, and I have a hunk of man meat to catch...

TG: …Um… sure… just don't intentionally kill anyone…

SG: NO PROMISES! AWAY! –flies away upon a unicorn-

TG: MEET ME IN KONOHA!

SG: WHATEVER!

-SG walks into the lobby of the palace in Suna in a masquerade mask-

Guard: … Do you have an appointment?

SG: Yes. It's very important. –grins-

Guard: Okay… Who are you then?

SG: -walks up to the guard, stands on her tiptoes to reach his face, and a creepy grin grows on her face- Your worst nightmare~ -shoots sedatives into his veins, watches him fall, steals his headband, shoves the body in a closet, and walks off to the Kazegage Office-

-finds his door-

SG: Knock knock!

Gaara: Umm… Come in…

SG: -opens door- Hi!

Gaara: … -twitch- Do you have your report on the situation in Konoha?

SG: Yes my love. –inches closer-

Gaara: What?

SG: What? –close to him- I said I have it…-hands him sealed paper-

Gaara: … Okay… -opens it-

-dust cloud comes out of paper and Gaara passes out-

SG: He's here… Knocked out… On his desk… So many possibilities! –eyes tear up- How long have I waited for this moment? –shrugs- Sexy fun timez later… -dumps sand out of his gourd and shoves him in it-

-IN KONAHA-

Guard: Why do you have Kazekage Gaara's gourd?

SG: I'm the royal gourd cleaner…

Guard: –shrugs and walks away-

SG: That was easy… -spots TG- HEY! SKANK!

Sakura: -turns around- What?

SG: Uh… Not you…

TG: WHORE!

SG: You have Kakashi already?

TG: Yup! Took all of 10 seconds. All I needed was some porn and one of those little thingies that you put in cards that make music when you open it. I modified it to spray mists of chloroform.

SG: Wow. I respect you on a deep level, man.

TG: I see you have Gaara there. –points to gourd-

SG: No, these are my groceries. –narrows eyes-

TG: Alrighty then! That answers that question. Now for Sasuke and Naruto.

SG: Haha… Sasgay.

TG: Nice. Now how are we gonna find that queer pirate?

SG: Confucius say; where there is Naruto, there is secret love shrine dedicated to Sasuke.

TG: Right-o, my good sir!

-hop in bat mobile-

Naruto: Um… Can I help you?

-two girls with masquerade masks and curly q mustaches standing at door-

TG: Yes; hello! We are here for the surprise apartment inspection!

N: I've never had inspections before...

SG: It's a fairly new thing.

N: Alright... Come in... I guess.

TG: Now where might your vegetable cabinet be?

N: Might I ask why that is important?

SG: You like your luscious blonde hair, correct?

N: This way... –points to small door under sink-

TG: -whispers- We've got him now~

SG: -giggles-

N: W-what do you need to see my veggies for?

SG: Why so suspicious? Are you hiding something? A love-shrine perhaps? –gets in his face-

N: -face turns red- N-noooo….

TG: Funny. Not what it looks like behind the carrots. Ew, they're growing little white hairs…

N: -face is sooooo red-

SG: -hits over head with frying pan- Any Sasuke DNA in there?

TG: I found a lock of his hair tied with a pink bow…

SG: PERFECT! Give me a piece!

TG: -plucks hair from bundle and hands over-

SG: -shoves in DNA tracker- Let's find this bitch.

-enter TG and SG on flying unicorn into a desert-

TG: Sources indicate that he is in that mansion right over there!

SG: QUICK! Ring the bell and get out of the way!

TG: -rings bell and runs away giggling-

Sasuke: -opens door-

SG: -shoots him in face with dart gun- BINGO!

Sasuke: Wha- -passes out-

-GIANT BOOM-

TG: What the?

SG: Holy Hell…did that come from the mansion next door?

U.S. Navy Seals: WE GOT HIM!

-look next door at Navy Seals Dragging away Osama's body-

TG: Wow. Two birds with one stone…

SG: -tears of joy-

TG: -straps Sasuke on unicorn- Let's get the math outta here.

N: SASUKE! I finally found you, thanks to these- -WHACK-

TG: -hit him with frying pan- That ought to hold him.

SG: 12 down, 4 more to go! –high five-

TG: -high five- Let's go! -swings Naruto over shoulder-

-all fly off on unicorn-

**A/N **

**There. Rejoice. We will try to get the next one out sooner, we swear. Should be easier because it is Summer Break! **** Regardless of the fact that we both have AP homework. But after the kidnapping it should be a piece of cake. ALSO, WE NEED YOU TO TELL US SOME GOOD COMPETITION IDEAS! Please PM one of us, or post it on a review! We love reviews! Tata for now! **


	5. Chapter 5

The Ultimate Anime Obsession Games

Episode 5: The Airhead, the Hothead, and the Meathead. Oh Yeah, and the Guy with the Leaf in his Mouth

Summary: A long, long time ago, in a world much unlike our own, the Avatar boys were under attack.

A/N: Our sincerest apologies for being so far and between with our updates. We truly want to continue this, but we're just busy with high school and stuff. Yeah. Lame and generic excuse is lame. Just take the apology and shuddup, okay? ON WITH THE WEEABOO ACTION.

Setting: The Earth Kingdom.

_A bright flash of white slashes through the air, and two silhouettes of penguins appear. One tall, and one short. _

Tall Penguin: Best. Idea. Ever.

Short Penguin: We should have used the teleporter when we started this damn thing…

TP: Yeah…well let's round up some bitches, mkay?

SP: Sure, that's my favorite pass time! –derp grin-

TP: I CALL ZUKO! I HAVE A PLAN!

SP: DAMMIT! ZUKO IS MY FAVORITE YOU—

TP: -uses flipper to cover SP's mouth- Shush! Not too loud! Have you forgotten he's kind of a fugitive in this dimension?

SP: Oh…

TP: Okay, now commence with the plan! We'll meet here in two hours.

-the two split-

_The Short Penguin reemerges a few short minutes later, laying out a...a trail of…MEAT? Odd. The trail of meat leads to a rather large cage._

SP: Heehee this will most definantly work!  
Sokka: Ooh, piece of meat! Ooh, piece of meat! –shoving hunks into his face-

SP: Yessssssss~

S: -Walks into cage without even noticing-

SP: Well that was rather uneventful…  
TP: -comes out of nowhere, in an awkward type of waddle-run with a jar-

SP: What has you so out of breath?

TP: -waves scar cream whilst breathing heavily-

SP: -large grin- I see what you did there~

Zuko: -pointing dramatically at TP- YOU!

TG: Fuck. –waddles away-

Jett: AY-O PONYTAIL BOY! COME BACK HERE!

SP: …Gaaaaay. –aims transporter at them- TO THE CAGE!

Z and J: AAAAAH! –poof into cage with a blast of bright light-

TP: -huffing and puffing- Lets –breath- go –breath- get –breath- Aang. –wheeze-

_The two girls leave the giant cage inconspicuously in the middle of the town square. The villagers don't seem to think of this as odd and act as if all is normal. _

Aang: -sitting on a rock, not paying attention to Toph, who is trying to teach him Earth-Bending- Sooooo sooooo booooooored.

SP: -waddles into view, and pulls out a biosphere from literally nowhere-

_The biosphere surrounds the whole village, making everything go dark. Frightened cries ring out all over the place. Unlike giant cages in the town square, this was not a normal occurrence. A few moments after she fumbles with switches and says things that would even make a sailor blush, light appears along with a buttload of snow. _

SP: AHA! I got it!

TP: Now, on with the plan!

Both: -waddle into the shocked Aang's line of sight-

A: …penguins…

TP: That's right Aang…let's go sledding.

SP: PENGUIN SLEDDING!

A: -propels himself onto TP's back-

TP: Jesus-Fuck, loose some weight!

A: PEEEENNNGGGGUUUUUIIINNNNSSSSS!

TP: Yeah, Aang; penguins. L-Let's go. –huffs and tries to climb her way up the hill, where a trail has been set to lead them straight into the cage-

SP: Hurry up!

TP: Well for a vegetarian, this guy weighs a shit-load!

A: PEEENNGGG-

TP: YES. PENGUINS. WE GET IT. SHUT THE FUCK UP.

-they reach the top of the hill and go sliding down, hitting all sorts of rocks on the way, until TP flings him off of her back at the last second, sending him flying into the cage-

SP: Wow, you look like hell.

TP: YA' DON'T SAY.

SP: Chillax, man. We have Zuko's scar cream.

Z: BITCH!

TP: Well we can try it. WHEN I STOP BLEEDING FROM MY CHEST.

SP: Hey, it was your idea!

TP: You're a poopnose.

SP: Welp, I think that's the last of 'em.

TP: Horray! We better hurry, Shia Labeouf's gonna get hungry.

Avatar Gang: Wut.

SP: Hey, where's Katara?  
Katara: FRIENDSHIP. HAPPINESS. LOYALTY. HORMONES.

TP: ENOUGH WITH THE FRIENDSHIP SPEACHES!

K: FRIIIEEEENNNDDDSSS.

SP: Let's get out of here. She's making me feel motivated inside.

AN/ DONE! Sorry it took so long, guys! But this is the last of the collecting chapters! The games are next! :D


	6. Chapter 6

2 IN A DAY? WHAT IS THIS BLASPHEMY!

Aang: Where am I?

Kyo: Dammit, I can't see!

Kakashi: Huh! There're others?

Shigure: Whose here!

Jett: Why am I naked?

Gaara: …

Tamaki: MAH HAIR!

Audience: -cheering-

Naruto: What's that noise!

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, fangirls and fanboys! Welcome to The Ultimate Anime Obsession Games!

Sokka: Step aside everyone, my fans are calling me! –hits glass wall-

Announcer: I am pleased and honored to announce our two lovely hosts: TGOMO and POTF!

Audience: -roars-

-the two young ladies from earlier step out of the fog, the tall girl, TGOMO and the short one, POTF-

TGOMO: Hey, everyone! How are you all doing tonight!

POTF: We are so glad to finally get started! We've worked long and hard on getting this set up for all of you!

TGOMO: And we'd like to welcome you all!

Yuki: What's happening!

POTF: I'm glad you asked, Yuki! Which brings us to our next step; introducing everyone!

TGOMO: In the orange corner, we have the GAang! Aang, Sokka, Zuko, and Jet! Let me hear my Avatards make some noise!

Avatards: Yipyip!

POTF: Over in the blue, we have the Hosts! Tamaki Suoh, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachin, and Kyouya Ootori!

OHSHC Fans: -SQUEEEEEES-

TGOMO: Over in the purple, we have the Zodiacs; Kyo, Shigure, Yuki, and Haru Sohma!

FB Fans: YAYAYAYAYAY!

POTF: And last, but most certainly not least, we have the Shinobis! Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, and Gaara Sabaku!

Narutards: WOOTWOOTWOOTWOOT!

All the victims: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING IS GOING ON HERE!

TGOMO: Glad you boys asked!

POTF: Well, we have gathered you boys together, because we love you so much, and decided to throw you in to a series of situations where your strength, endurance, and good looks will be challenged!

Haru: That doesn't sound too bad.

TGOMO: And the loser of each round shall be sold for one month to one lucky audience member for one month! And they will be allowed to do whatever their heart desires to!

Hikaru and Kaoru: You had to say that, didn't you?

Sasuke: I want my lawyer.

Both girls: -ignore- And without further ado, LET THE GAMES BEGIN!


End file.
